Battle of the Heroes
by Obidala's Heart
Summary: It has been eight years since Qui-Gon had become one with the Force on that unforgettable day and during that time the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin has strengthen, but now that bond is being threatened by some one who has returned from the netherworld


**Title: **Battle of the Heroes

**Disclaimer: **Mr Lucas owns them not me, bugger. Don't know what I will do if I did? I might've had the chance to meet Mr. McGregor and Mr. Christensen. Hard choice, for they are both good looking. Hmm who would you choose, between Ewan and Hayden? I know who I'll choose in a heart beat.

**A/N:** I will be getting back to 'The Rising Force' don't you worry either wise your hair will turn grey, and we both wouldn't you to be grey just yet. This story has actually been in the works for awhile now and I have even started it before 'The Rising Force' had come to my mind. This is set between **The Phantom Menace** and the **Attack of the Clones. **With some surprises in stall for you and you will never believe that something as silly as this is actually being written. Not sure if this idea has come about yet, so I thought I could bring out something new to the world of fanfiction. I do hope that you'll enjoy it and I want to focus manly on Obi-Wan and Anakin's point of view, maybe some others. I do also hope you like the title for it does actually describes a lot about what is to happen in this story.

**Summery:** It has been eight years since Qui-Gon had become one with the Force on that unforgettable day and during that time the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin has strengthen, but now that bond is being threatened by some one who has returned from the netherworld.

**Battle of the Heroes**

**Chapter 1:**

Young Anakin Skywalker was silently watching his young Master. It has been eight years since Qui-Gon Jinn's death. Eight years ago when Obi-Wan Kenobi had killed the first Sith to appear in a millennia and it was also eight years ago till this day that Obi-Wan had taken Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan learner.

"Why aren't you at your lessons?" Obi-Wan accented voice caused Anakin to jump a little.

"I couldn't concentrate, Master," Anakin hastily replies to his master. "I dreamt of Qui-Gon again-" Anakin has been having these weird dreams of Qui-Gon all of sudden and he knows that it isn't about the eight year anniversary bit which was causing him to suffer from such nightmares. "It has been eight weeks -"

"Perhaps you should talk to Master Yoda about your visions. He'll have the answers to your questions that I have no answers for myself," says Obi-Wan, his tone was weary and cautious.

"So you do agree that my dreams are actually visions?" Anakin then moves to take a seat by his Masters side, taking in the calming light balm that his Master alone can give him right now.

"Whether or not your dreams maybe a vision. I say we should remain cautious in the futur-" then all of sudden Obi-Wan cuts off his own ramblings.

Anakin could see that his young Master was troubled by something – it was then that he too had felt a disturbance in the Force and Skywalker couldn't decipher what he should do about it. Whatever this disturbance in the Force may be, it was causing Obi-Wan pain.

Lifting up his head to see if he could spot the disturbance.

"Master?" Anakin, then returns his attention back on to his Master when he could find zilch.

When Anakin was about to see if he could get some kind of response out of his silent master. He heard, more likely sense some feet running, which is odd considering the fact that most Jedi are usually silent when running. The running feet sounded like that they were heading straight for them and Anakin could feel no threat in the owners feet, which was good for he was sure that not many would like the idea to see blood spilt in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, or anywhere else in this peaceful building.

"Obi-Wan! Anakin!" It was Obi-Wan childhood friend, Bant, running towards them and there was this strange look in her silvery eyes. "There is something that you must see! Some kind of a miracle if you ask me and I could not believe my eyes when I saw him wandering about in the Temple-"

"Bant, take a deep breath-"

"Oh, don't go all Masterly on me, Obi!" Bant exclaims to Obi-Wan in such aspiration, that it had almost caused Anakin to laugh at the sight of both Obi-Wan and Bant's comical expressions. "The Council would like to see you both."

"Do they just?" Obi-Wan rose up from the bench he had been sitting on. "So tell us Bant. What has gotten you so excited and who did you see?"

"You'll see him in the Council Chambers and I know that you'll both be very pleased," Bant claps her salmon coloured hands together, her huge silvery eyes were sparkling with such joy.

"Well come along than Anakin and lets see who it is that has caused Bant here so much mirth," says Obi-Wan with a smile gracing his face.

And so Master and Padawan leave Bant alone in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. To go and see what it was that has cause not just Bant, but many others in the Temple so much joy. Who ever it was that has come to visit the Temple, must've meant so much in so many different ways. There was some in the Temple that were carrying un-Jedi-like frowns on their faces. Rumours were spreading around the Temple like wildfire and not once did Obi-Wan or Anakin catch the name of this intriguing visitor.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn had soon found himself to be standing in the middle of the Council Chambers waiting for something that he, alone, can not explain. It was a shock to find himself in his former human form again and he remembers the pain, spiking through his chest, which should have ended his life, but it didn't. The Force is truly a powerful ally.

He remembers the last few words that he had thought was to be the last time to Obi-Wan, he was just a Padawan the last time he had seen Obi-Wan and now his former apprentice is a Knight, and is also training Anakin Skywalker the ways of the Force.

That was mistake, to have asked Obi-Wan to train Anakin, when that right belongs to he, Qui-Gon Jinn. Not Obi-Wan, whom was like a son to him in some ways, a lot of ways, he still is considered to be the son Qui-Gon never had, but now he isn't quite so sure.

Shocked faces were gaping at him as soon as he had entered the Temple after an eight year absence, they too, had believed that he had died and had become one with the Force.

It was the Force that had put Qui-Gon back together. Back into the body that had been reduced to ashes. For what purpose, Qui-Gon can not explain.

Perhaps it has something to do with his right to train the 'Chosen One' and not Obi-Wan.

Or is it for another purpose.

Qui-Gon will perhaps, now days, be questioning the Force's decision to bring him back.

Now here he is waiting for his former apprentice and the Chosen One to make an appearance in the Council Chambers, where the Council is watching him very closely, especially Masters Yoda and Windu. Their beady eyes have not once glanced away from his body, almost as if they know why he had really wanted Anakin and Obi-Wan present.

They both have a right to be here and they, not just Obi-Wan and Anakin, but everyone else in these chambers will not like what Qui-Gon is going to demand them to do.

He knows, in his right mind, that this is indeed a necessity. And that they all should appreciate this one demand.

To take Anakin as his apprentice.

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't believe the Force for what he had felt to be true. He knows that it is not right to feel such a presence wandering around in the grand halls of the Temple. Hasn't felt this presence gracing the Temple in eight years and it is impossible, even though he has always expected the unexpected before, but why is he doubting himself now.

But why? How? So many of those tiny little questions buzzing about in his troubled mind. How can it be?

The Force, at the moment, was telling him so many things at once. So many things it was saying that it was causing his already troubled mind to spin around in a dizzy circle.

He doesn't need to know the name of the man, Bant had seen walking in the Temple, for he knows the name and it is wanting to escape his mouth. Should he tell Anakin, who will undoubtedly be pleased to know, but what will this mean to their bond.

Both he and Anakin have been through so much during these past eight years. So much that it has strengthen their Master/Padawan bond to the point that will put the bond, which Obi-Wan had once shared with his former Master, to shame.

They trust each other explicitly to keep an eye on their backs when a mission gets a tad rough.

Have gone to such lengths to be where they are standing now, or more likely walking now alongside each other.

Anakin is like a son, a pesky little brother, and above all else Obi-Wan's best friend. Oh, Obi-Wan has many friends here wandering about in the Temple but – it is kind of difficult to describe to himself, let alone to others when they ask about them.

"You know who it is don't you, Master?" Anakin question held neither resentment nor impatience of not being told of the stranger gracing the Temple.

"I do know who its and so do you, Anakin," Obi-Wan replies cryptically. "You have dreamt of him for eight weeks now-"

"Qui-Gon!"

The name of Obi-Wan's former mentor had escaped from Anakin's tongue.

"Yes, it is he, who has returned and only the Force knows the true reasons behind all of this," says Obi-Wan.

"But in my dreams Qui-Gon took me as his apprentice," Anakin's voice trembled with so many emotions wanting to escape and excitement was one of those emotions, it also caused Obi-Wan to worry about the outcome of Qui-Gon's return and what effects it will leave the young man, walking beside Obi-Wan, in a state that could affect their friendship.

"Is that what you want, Anakin?" Obi-Wan tried to keep his tone as emotionless as he could, not wanting Anakin to know just how much he truly does care about his wayward apprentice, "to have Qui-Gon as your mentor instead-"

"What! No, how could you think that master?" Anakin pauses in his stride, as they both reach the turbolift that will take them to the Council Chamber, which holds so many good and bad memories for the both of them. "You're the father I never had and I am truly grateful to have you to teach me the ways of the Force."

Obi-Wan then tilts his to the one side to closely examine the young man by his side. Why must he always be the short one? Qui-Gon was a tall master and now Obi-Wan has an apprentice that is taller then him, where does the time go?

Anakin is only seventeen years old and still it amazes Obi-Wan that the little boy he has taught is now morphed into this young man by his side.

"What it is true - " Anakin must have taken the silent treatment in the wrong way, but then a cheeky smile had taken a hold on the frown creasing upon his forehead. "When was the time you had a shave Master?"

"Why would I need a shave for?" Obi-Wan teasingly asks Anakin in that carefree tone, which he is using more and more with Anakin nowadays.

"For there is hair growing on your face and it will be ashamed for all the girls to see you to cover it up," says Anakin in a cheeky tone. "And a hair cut wouldn't go amiss either."

"There is nothing wrong with having a beard and I had a hair cut just last week, might I remind you, my young apprentice," Obi-Wan silently chuckles to himself when he is once again being asked to shave of his beard and this time by his own apprentice, how lovely. "And the last time I've checked. The ladies didn't have a problem with my beard, so thank you for you concern on that matter of great importance."

"Its my pleasure to point out such matters to you, old man." Anakin bows to him mockingly once they have entered the turbolift.

"Old man?" Obi-Wan frowns at the idea of being referred to as old. "I think you should leave that statement and to give it to Master Yoda or some one else. Besides I am only thirty-three, so I am not quite that old."

"Well to me you are old," says Anakin with a completely straight face and it feels to Obi-Wan, that perhaps with the arrival of the supposedly dead Qui-Gon Jinn and all, that everything will be alright.

And then the turbolift doors had slide open. Together both Master and Padawan had taken a deep breath in unison, before preparing themselves for the inevitable.

* * *

Turning his head around to face both Obi-Wan and Anakin. Both have changed dramatically since he had last seen them and he isn't sure if he pleased.

"Hello Obi-Wan," says Qui-Gon to his former apprentice, "Anakin."

Never did he receive a greeting in return and he wonders if they suspect his true reason for returning upon such notice, especially when he is supposed to be dead to them.

All he had received in return from the young men as they come to join him in front of the council, was a nod. Guess that is a start.

"Tell us now you will-"

"I am here to take Anakin Skywalker as my apprentice." Qui-Gon cuts Yoda off with this statement, rather rudely, but what the heck, he did just return from the dead.

"A Master, young Skywalker, already has," Yoda tells him so in that droning tone of his.

Qui-Gon, then looks around the chambers. Observing the faces of the Council as he goes, until he reaches Obi-Wan and Anakin. Both of their faces were unreadable at this point and there was nothing in the Force, that may help indicate what they are feeling at this moment. His gaze lingered a little longer upon his former apprentice before he returns his gaze, unfaithfully, to Yoda.

The silence in this room was becoming unbearable, even for a Jedi to feel and it was because of he, Qui-Gon Jinn and of what he has just proposed to the audience sitting, or standing, before him.

** To Be Continued**


End file.
